random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:404 found/Furnace Engineering
Terminal 153.15.█3█.104, Furnace Engineering, booting up. Terminal booted. Welcome, lead researcher. Yellow clearance accepted. Accessing Furnace Engineering blueprints. Welcome, director. Files loaded. All attempts to remove files from this terminal will result in arrest. All items described in this file are created by Furnace Engineering, with the blueprints leased to other companies for mass production. ---- Ground vehicles All Terrain Mechanical Commando The All Terrain Mechanical Commando is a new type of two-legged walkers developed to supplement the All Terrain Armored Transport in battle. Standing at a height of 20 meters on two massive legs or a set of armored tracks, the AT-MC is designed both for long range combat over flat terrain and Close Quarters Combat in urban conditions. Depending on the modifications, it can either be a long range rapid artillery or a city clearer with massive short range firepower. Researched by Furnace Engineering and manfactured by Kuat Drive Yards and its subsidiary company Rothana Heavy Engineering, this machine is designed to destroy its armored and unarmored targets with lethal efficientcy. Mounted on its back is a dual missile launcher capable of launching dozens of 88mm Paladin multi-purpose missiles to bombard enemies from long range. Directly above its pilot cell is the 200mm mass driver, an improved version of the All Terrain Tactical Enforcer main cannon capable of hitting targets up to 10 kilometers away. Next to the mass drivers are a pair of smaller 50mm autocannons designed for lightly armed targets. Built into its body are a set of blaster autocannons, capable of outputting a combined 10,000 rounds per minute. One arm possesses a plasma cannon designed to penetrate armor and cause immense damageto a select target, while the other arm possesses a powerful Laser Beam Projector. The AT-MC can be modified with various stock and/or custom weapons, allowing for a wide range of uses. For example, the arm weapons can be replaced by flamethrowers or plasma flak cannons for effective combat against biohazardous entities, or lightning cannons to counter automated enemies. Due to its interchangeable parts, the cost to modify AT-MCs are low and thus many legions have sub-squads of specialized Mechanical Commandos for various purposes. Self Propelled Artillery Platform The Self Propelled Artillery Platform is the solution to the constant lack of long-range indirect ground artillery bombardment that the Imperial Army suffered. Based on the Self Propelled Heavy Artillery, it is supported by sixteen massive legs and requires support to be fully effective, as it is larger than the SP-HA. Researched by Furnace Engineering and manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards, this long-range bombardment platform is designed to rain waves of explosive projectiles, and with the correct setup can attack orbital targets. Instead of the heavy turbolaser of the SP-HA, the SP-AP instead has a dozen High Caliber Mass Drivers capable of firing at a rate of 2/sec, delivering massive waves of explosive projectiles and destroying everything in its killzone. For shorter range defense, the SP-AP is equipped with 12 20mm autocannons to counter infantry and 6 50mm autocannons for armored targets. For additional support, the SP-AP carries 100 Clone Troopers for rapid deployment and is usually escorted by AT-TEs and Clones. Due to its immensely heavy armor and legs, it has a low move speed. The SP-AP was first tested on a siege against a quarantined city with great effectiveness, destroying it in mere hours as batteries of SP-APs rained explosives onto the city and incinerated all traces of biohazards. After this, the Empire placed an order of 500,000 SP-APs to supplement its existing force of SP-HAs, SP-MAs, and AT-MC-A artillery pieces. As the SP-AP is modifiable like the AT-MC, there has been other variants of the SP-AP. Examples include the "Super SP-HA" that carries a dozen heavy turbolaser beams, capable of tearing through the strongest shields and slicing through even meter-thick duranium. There are also turret variants of the SP-AP, which are loaded with extra heavy Railguns and designed as planetary defense against attaking fleets. These are starting to replace the older Ion Cannon Spheres, which are prone to sudden systems overloads. The SP-AP can also be loaded with mass driver missiles, though this would designate it as a Self Propelled Missile Platform. Capital ships Doomstar-class Battle Station The Doomstar-class Battle Station, successor of Project Stardust, is a spherical battle station armed with an axial Superlaser of magnitudes greater power output than the ones installed within Eclipse-class Star Dreadnoughts. At 20 kilometers in radius, it is twice as long as the Executor-class Star Dreadnought and carries enough firepower to match. Despite its main weapon taking up much of the reactor output, it still carries formidable batteries of heavy turbolasers and a balanced spread of point defense cannons. Improving upon the Death Stars, the Doomstar is built with efficiency and power in mind. Much of its vital modules are hidden underneath the 100-meter thick hull of the Doomstar, while shield generator bulbs dot the surface. Despite its size, it maintains the speed of most dreadnoughts with the help of a KDY E-200 Super-Dreadnought engine and a ring of 8 KDY E-155 Dreadnought engines and secondary sublight drives. This allows the Doomstar to rapidly maneuver and destroy hostile capital ships with its axial Superlaser without worry of the enemy outrunning its turn rate. While the Superlaser is often thought as a single-use instant kill weapon, it can also be used in a fast firing mode. The power of the axial Superlaser can be set from sniping capital ships rapid-fire to shattering planets under even the most powerful planetary shields. No attacking enemy fleet can hope to survive the destructive blasts of a defending Doomstar-class Battle Station as it tears capital ships into scrap. Megalodon-class Arsenal Ship The newest addition to the superheavy capital ships of the Imperial Navy, the Megalodon departs from the standard Imperial doctrine of turbolasers as primary antiship weapons. Instead, it utilizes almost exclusively mass driver missiles as its primary weapons. Though unconventional, it packs the firepower of dozens of Golan-class battle stations and can decimate any fleet of warships that it goes up against. The Megalodon is designed by the reclusive Nezerians, and reflects their doctrine of kinetic weapons. The standard Megalodon has a cargo capacity of 20 million tons, allowing it to operate in extended campaigns with little logistics support. At 20 kilometers long and 10 kilometers wide, its hull strength and shield power rivals that of other Star Dreadnoughts. The hundreds of heavy cruise missile tubes upon its hull can launch simultaneous strikes, leaving defenders with little option but to abandon ship or die in a nuclear flash. The Megalodon is also not lacking in point defense; the advanced ballistics supercomputer designed by the Nezerians can handle calculations for hundreds of thousands of missiles at once. Though large and lumbering, the 5 KDY E-155 Dreadnought engines grants it a respectable propulsion speed allowing it to match the velocity of most Star Dreadnoughts. While not as common as Doomstars, Megalodons also make up the core of a Sector Defense Fleet due to the immense power they can unleash. Upon executing the Judgement Day protocol, the Megalodon dumps all nuclear missiles into one gigantic cloud of thousands of warheads towards the enemies. Once executed, the opposing forces stand no chance of survival as they will soon be swarmed and destroyed. Thor-class Supercarrier The Thor-class Supercarrier is the definition of the Imperial doctrine of massed swarms of droid starfighters as a viable counter to enemy attacks. It is designed exclusively to carry millions of tighly packed Vulture and Hyena droid starfighters, with some flak cannons and nearly no capital ship grade weaponry. However, it outsizes most Star Dreadnoughts at 25 kilometers in length and 12 kilometers in height. This, along with onside forges and factories, grants the Thor nearly unparalleled starfighter capacity. Due to the designer species' focus on swarm starfighters, the Thor is built with droid control in mind. Its dozens of supercomputers allow for the deployed droid fighters to maneuver at speeds impossible for any living creature to match and react nearly instantaneously. However, these droid fighters are capable of independent action and cannot be disabled by communications jamming. Its thick armor and powerful shields also allows it to take a beating from capital grade weapons and retaliate with its fighters. All this comes at a loss of engine power, and its sublight speed makes it unsuitable for usage as the core of a Sector Fleet. The Thor, despite its incredible slowness, has observed a rise in popularity as stationary defense platforms to be used in conjunction with Golans, Cardans, and Open Circle battle stations. Upon executing its Metal Storm protocol, the Thor dumps all starfighters simultaneously and floods the enemy with superior numbers and equal piloting ability. Ongoing research aims to add 3 more KDY E-155 Dreadnought engines to its existing 2 to improve its sublight speed so that it can be more effectively inserted into Sector Fleets. Arc Hammer-class Siege Dreadnought The Arc Hammer, the descendant of the Dark Trooper production facility of the same name, is the only capital ship in the Dreadnought class not exclusively dedicated to weapons and armor. Instead, the Arc Hammer carries within it sufficient resources and technology to produce limitless swarms of battle droids. It serves as the center of a planetary invasion, as it lands in a secured zone and immediately starts reinforcing front lines with its production lines and long range direct and indirect siege guns. The Arc Hammer's threat to a planet is so great that it is standard procedure for most resisting planets to focus all weaponry on an arriving Arc Hammer over all other targets. It is also the only invasion unit other than the Ordinatus siege machines of the Imperium of Man to have a Strategic Value of Absolute, demanding maximum protection from support forces. The Arc Hammer, true to its designation of Siege Dreadnought, is specialized to planetary invasions. Within its eight immense production towers are sufficient space to house nearly a hundred Legions of Clone Troopers, as well as molecular furnaces and forges capable of create endless streams of battle droids when resupplied properly. Oftentimes these towers are connected via portals to a Mineshaft or Forge World where raw resources and parts are delivered in real time. Defenders have very little time to mount a counterattack when an Arc Hammer lands; Within a minute it can deploy its Legions and fire up its forges. Within ten minutes, the first line of enemy defenses will be overrun by a virtual sea of droids and armored vehicles. Any longer, and the planet is doomed to fall. However, the Arc Hammer is not undefended either. It is heavily armored and shielded to prevent attempts to destroy its troops and facilities while in orbit, and it is armed with heavy siege turrets capable of slagging groundside defenses and smashing planetary shields with ease. Its immense Macrocannon batteries are capable of penetrating all but the most powerful particle shields, and its banks of nuclear missile silos spell doom for defending armies. However, it is notably lacking in point defense. This forces the Arc Hammer to rely on flak escorts to protect against starfighter strikes. Assassin-class Strike Frigate The Assassin frigate was developed in response to an increase in high-power long range enemies encountered by Imperial Unity task forces. countering the maximum effective range of weapons such as superheavy railguns, and exploiting the necessary weakness of ships carrying such weapons, the Assassin can quickly destroy the enemy flagship. Equipped with the latest cloaking technology and automated control, the Assassin can infiltrate enemy fleet lines and get close enough to utilize its main weapon. However, the Assassin does not rely on turbolasers, missiles, or other conventional weaponry. Armed with a dozen EMP torpedoes and a powerful set of mechanical / energy drills, the Assassin can drop out of cloak behind an enemy ship and disable shields before ramming into the enemy ship and utilizing its ram-drills to cause catastrophic internal damage. Dozens of outer clamps prevent the Assassin frigate from being shook off, while a quantum detonator ensures that the destruction of the Assassin would result in lethal damage to the host ship. The Assassin frigate also has a carrying capacity of a hundred battle droids, allowing it to double as an assault drop pod. In consideration of the Assassin's role as a disposable unit, it is manned entirely by battle droids and an onboard computer system to mitigate the need for human pilots. Used effectively, a single Assassin can cripple or even destroy a capital ship far larger in it. In one instance, two Assassin frigates were able to destroy an enemy weapons platform and dreadnought simultaneously during a siege battle, opening up a hole in hostile defenses which the Imperial Navy used to tear the orbital defenses apart. Civilian Craft Event Horizon-class Colony Ship The Event Horizon class Colony Ship, descendant of the Outbound Flight ship from the Old Republic era, is unusual in the Furnace Engineering catalog in that it is one of the few ships not made exclusively for Imperial Navy use. Instead, these are sold to local governments under the approval of the Imperial Senate and the ISB. Its design reflects its role as a colony ship, forging some weapon emplacements for additonal storage and life support. It is comprised of 6 Acclamator-class Assault Transports placed in a circle formation, with their dorsal side pointed towards the center of the circle. Enclosed by these 6 transports is a large cylindrical construct lossely based upon the Hardcell-class transport. The Acclamators and the construct is connected via modified landing prongs of the Acclamators. These prongs are enlarged and reinforced, and can allow colonists to travel from one section to another. The central cylinder is 500 meters in diameter and 1200 meters long, and carries its own KDY E-75 Battlecruiser engine for propulsion. The remainder of its space is designed for cargo transport and life support sustainment. The Acclamators are modified from the original blueprints, with some of the more obstructed turrets removed and deflector shield bulbs buried into the hull at those locations. This, along with the shields of the cylinder, grants the Event Horizon full coverage and protects it from all forms of danger, whether it be asteroids or stellar storms or hostile turbolaser fire. These Acclamators also possess more powerful engines to accelerate the Event Horizon to a fast sublight speed. Their massive troop berths are refitted to carry colonists in stasis and supplies, and the entire colony ship is fitted with redundant life support, hyperdrives, and shielding. The Imperial Navy has purchased many of these colony ships, and soon many systems throughout the galaxy follow suit. The first wave of colony ships to depart the galaxy will be headed for the nearby dwarf galaxies, but the later waves would be headed to distant galaxies or even other universes. Thus, Furnace Engineering quickly rolled out a line of ultra-efficient Class 0.5 hyperdrives for the colony ships. Category:Blog posts